The University of Washington, Group Health Cooperative, the Pacific Science Center, and the Washington Association for Biomedical Research have successfully forged and implemented a science education partnership, Making Connections, Making Choices (MCMC), that has reached over 33,613 students, including 10,581 from groups under-represented in science, and 3,280 teachers. MCMC has three complementary components, 1) a mobile Brain Power program focused on middle school students, 2) a Scientist in the Classroom and in the Community outreach program, and 3) a Summer Institute for science teachers. During its initial development and implementation, MCMC has involved more than 100 NIH-funded scientists and health care professionals. This proposal is for the refinement, evaluation, and dissemination of MCMC with a continued focus on reaching females and under-represented groups. Curriculum materials on neuroscience and advances in biomedical research, models of hands-on exhibits about the brain and its function, guidelines for addressing bioethical issues in classrooms and conducting presentations about the use of animals research, plus the model of the partnership dynamics are included in the dissemination plan. Dissemination will be accomplished using Internet via Mosaic, regional and national diffusion networks, journal articles, presentations at conferences, and training at the Summer Institute. Data collection for summative and formative evaluation has been initiated in the current grant. This evaluation will be refined to enhance the measurement of effectiveness in conveying scientific concepts, and increasing audience awareness/understanding of the importance of biomedical research products/processes and their positive perception of science and science research. In addition, the evaluation plan includes using qualitative methodologies to identify factors critical to the success of the project that we will share with interested groups nationwide.